


Unpainted

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Related, Canonical Rape/Non-con, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Prostitution, Heavy Angst, Love, M/M, Mockingjay Spoilers, Pain, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only took Cinna one glance at Finnick’s face to know why he was there, walking into his office when he should have been in training for the Quarter Quell.   It took everything he had in him to smile and close the door, his composure brittle and emotions close to the surface.  His professionalism nearly broke entirely when President Snow poked his head in over the young man’s shoulder, a wrinkled hand clapped on his hip as he smiled coldly at Cinna.</p><p>“Do your best with him, he needs to be ready for an important client and delivered to the suite in an hour.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpainted

It only took Cinna one glance at Finnick’s face to know why he was there, walking into his office when he should have been in training for the Quarter Quell. It took everything he had in him to smile and close the door, his composure brittle and emotions close to the surface. His professionalism nearly broke entirely when President Snow poked his head in over the young man’s shoulder, a wrinkled hand clapped on his hip as he smiled coldly at Cinna.

“Do your best with him, he needs to be ready for an important client and delivered to the suite in an hour.”

Finnick waited until Snow had shut the door behind himself and his footsteps faded completely before collapsing to the floor as tears welled up in his eyes. Cinna rose slowly from his chair, silently pulling the silently crying victor into his arms to comfort him. 

“Will it ever end?” Finnick asked in a cracked whisper, burying his face in the nook of his lover’s neck, fingers grasping tight and shaking in the fabric of his shirt. “I can’t stand being sent to you to be prettied up and whored out on his whims. I’m losing my mind, I know I am. I lose myself a little more every single time, it’s getting to the point I can’t separate what’s happening and what’s already happened. I can feel their hands on me constantly no matter what I do, except when I’m with you.”

“Things are changing, you just have to hold out a little longer.” Cinna whispered in his ear, tightening his hold on the beauty’s shoulders when his shaking grew worse. “We have the Mockingjay now. You told me this would work, you’re the one who taught me there was something worth rebelling for. Before you came to me in love, I saw no reason to fight back. But now, I want a future that matters, one I can share with you where you aren’t hurt anymore by Snow or his men. You told me to place my faith in the Mockingjay like I’d placed it in you, and I did. So now place your faith in me. We can get through this.”

“I don’t know how much more of this I can take.” Finnick said weakly pulling back to wipe away his tears. No matter how much they both hated it, they knew there would be hell to pay if Cinna didn’t deliver him to where Snow wanted him on time and ‘presentable’. “She’s oblivious to her own cause.”

“She’ll see soon enough, leave that to me. I’ve got something special in mind for the interviews.” Cinna said with a small smile as he helped Finnick to his feet. “How are you holding up? It must be hard being back here, especially with Mags as the other victor for your district.”

“There was only one other choice, and neither of us could stand the idea of putting Annie back into the arena when she’s already so fragile.” He sighed, stripping himself of his training gear. “She was the first person I mentored after I won, you know? I’ll always care about her well being, especially after the way she won. It broke something vital in her that might never be fixed… then again, none of us come away whole.”

“I’d rather have you, broken, then not have you at all.” Cinna said quietly, pressing his hand over Finnick’s heart. The victor smiled, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his lips before he turned away to get his costume ready. 

“Just once I wish you could make me undesirable to them.” Finnick said, both of them sharing a look that said plainly they both knew there was nothing either of them could do. “I know we can’t risk it, I would never ask that of you. But I do wish just once that I could come home to you without shaking trying to stomach what they’ve done to me.” 

“You know I accept everything about you. How could I hold something against you that you have no control over?” Cinna asked, stroking Finnick’s hair gently with one hand as he started to line his lover’s eyes with gold paint.

“You’re the only one that’s seen me unpainted.” He said softly, a soft smile gracing the edges of his lips. “You’re the only one I love enough to let them see me unmade.”


End file.
